inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Appearance Endou is an adult. He has tanned skin, brown spiky hair that has one spike falling in front of his orange headband, and the other spikes around the headband. with spikes in some places and brown circular eyes. He wears a white jacket, with orange lines going down on the sleeves and a dark orange colour at the end of them; which are the same colour as his collar and the bottom of the jacket. He wears a sunset orange shirt, with a white collar, blue jeans and orange shoes with yellow laces. Plot and Matatagi about him.]] Endou wasn't seen in the first episode, however, Kuroiwa Ryuusei was heard talking to him over the phone. Kuroiwa asked Endou if the favor he had asked him to do was going to plan. In the fourth episode, Endou again wasn't seen properly, but Matsukaze Tenma was talking about him to Nozaki Sakura and Matatagi Hayato, saying how he wanted to be just like Endou when he grew up, and how amazing he was, not only as a soccer player or coach, but as a human being. Endou made his appearance in episode 18 along with Ichikawa Zanakurou with him. Endou stated that the other person joining Earth Eleven will be Zanakurou, in which he then introduced him. In episode 19, he explained to the other members of Earth Eleven that he was asking Ichikawa to join the team all along, and eventually Ichikawa agreed to join Earth Eleven and Endou started training him. While the team started becoming unsure of themselves, he and Tenma encouraged the team, saying that as long as they have the passion for soccer, they will win. Game Appearance Stats All the stats are at level 99 and are untrained. |-|Game - Young Form= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 123 |-|Game - Adult Form= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 88 *'Dribbling': 77 *'Block': 128 *'Catch': 196 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 90 *'Stamina': 113 *'Lucky': 100 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Megaton Head' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' |-|Game - Young Form= *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' |-|Game - Adult Form= *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Keshin Game *'KH Majin Great' Game Exclusive Teams *'FF Raimon' (Young Form) *'Raimon 2nd '(Young Form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Young Form) *'The Key Person' (Young Form) *'Shodai Inazuma Japan '(Young Form) *'L5 Heroes' (Young Form) Gallery Anime Raimon teammates.jpg Raimon members bidding farewell.gif Mark stargazing.jpg Zach and Mark.jpg Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo5 1280.png Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo6 1280.png Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo4 1280.png Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo2 1280.png Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo3 1280.png Tumblr nej0csmxOV1sm0i9lo1 1280.png Best and Battle Eleven goalkeepers.jpg Best and Battle Eleven hangout.jpg Mark's early arrival.jpg Mark and Arion in the opening.jpg Mark in the movie eyecatch.jpg Mark cheering.jpg Mark ready for action.jpg Mark and Arion break time.jpg Mark and Arion.jpg Mark being happy.jpg Trivia *It's known that he has been training Ichikawa Zanakurou all this time, and will then join Earth Eleven. *He has some characters song titled Mikazuki Smile with Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru, Mamotte Miseru!, Maji de Kansha! from Inazuma All-Stars with Someoka Ryuugo, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto, Mata ne... no Kisetsu with Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki and Manabe Jinichirou, Raimon Chuugakkou Kouka with Kabeyama Heigorou, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Sorano Aoi, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna and Raimon Natsumi, and Hontouni Arigatou! with Matsukaze Tenma. Category:Keshin Users Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Best Eleven Category:Captains